


"Do you, or do you not, need this, Aquaria?"

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Aquaria is in denial, Craquaria - Freeform, Dominant Miz Cracker, F/F, Miz Cracker x Aquaria, Pining, Season 10 sisters, Swearing, Werk room, potential smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14440017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hi guys, this is EP04 here, back with a one-shot that I'm happy to write more for, should you like it.I saw a prompt on @artificialqueens about Aquaria having a thing for Miz Cracker in glasses, so decided to write a little for it.Enjoys and please leave a comment!





	1. Chapter 1

They'd just been given their segments and each pair goes to their table to draw up their idea board and collaborate their ideas.

As Aquaria zones out as Eureka talks about being giant babies, another brunette catches her eye. Aquaria sighs as her heart leaps a thousand times, bursting with some sort of emotion she couldn't put her finger on. Miz Cracker. Her oldest friends and companion from her home city. Miz was a beautiful person inside and out; that was obvious. Her quick wit, caring nature and willingness to offer a hand really impressed Aquaria.

She had always thought that to be a super-model-drag-superstar, one had to be hard faced, relentless and all-knowing. But something about Miz's poise and grace spoke to her in a way that made Aquaria linger on every word Miz said.

Miz is animated. She's talking to Mayhem  obviously getting excited about their ideas. She feels a tinge of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. It should be Aquaria making her laugh and throw her gorgeous blonde hair back. Not Mayhem.

She watches as Miz goes over to her prop rail and selects some glasses. She's still chatting away to Mayhem, obviously so far into her conversation that she's oblivious she's practically drooling at Miz's feet.

Miz puts on the black rimmed glasses and shakes her cascading curls around her shoulders and gives out a huge laugh, shaking her head. Miz then looks up and to her surprise, sees the young Italian man staring at her.

Shit. Aquaria quickly looks back down at her idea board, embarrassment creeping upon her cheeks.

Miz knows what she's doing. Aquaria can't resist her anymore, she's almost at breaking point. Miz shakes her head, not knowing what to think anymore. She leaves the glasses on and sits next to Mayhem at the work station.

Aquaria had forgotten about the earlier situation and is getting stuck into her activities.

"Okay ladies, time to head to mainstage" shouts the shows producer. The girls quietly exit the werk room and Aquaria packs up her makeup. Miz looks over her shoulder and sees Aquaria still sitting there.

"Damn, I forgot my lines. Be right back" Miz Cracker says to Meyhem as she walks back I to the werkroom. Aquaria watches her walking towards her. Those fucking glasses still on her perfect fucking face.

"Hey, what's eating you?" Miz asks, a smirk forming at the corner of her mouth.

"You know what, and I'd be grateful if you'd get outta my fucking face all the time!" Aquaria spits out at her and puts away the final makeup brush and attempts to side step around Miz.

Miz steps in the way of her and the two are now nose to nose.

"No, you tell me what's going on. Tell me why you want me to leave you alone. Tell me why you've been staring at me all morning". Miz's voice is like soft velvety caramel. Aquaria feels so small next to Cracker. Aquaria looks her right in the eye. 

"You know I like you in glasses, yet you still taunt me, when I have better things to do!" Aquaria can't seem to control her voice. It's high pitched, shaky and undoubtedly full of lust and passion.

"I know you like them. Why do you think I wear them? I can see that bulge in your pants already Aquaria. It's so obvious, but you never do anything about it.." Miz's voice is just higher than a whisper, full of sweet promise. Miz looks into Aquaria's soul, burning down her barriers. In a brave move, Miz holds the side of Aquaria's face. She's so pretty; like a little doll. 

"You want this, Aquaria. I'm not stupid. Just let it happen. All you've got to say.." Miz looks at Aquaria through thick black lashes and gently strokes her long blonde hair.  
"... Is yes, Miz Cracker" 

After no response and a practically dumb founded look from Aquaria, Miz sighs, exhausted. 

"Do you, or do you not, want to be fucked, Aquaria? Don't you need this? You know you can believe the rumours about me. You know I can satisfy that little ass hole of yours" Miz is now whispering to the other girl, very wary that they could be caught any second. 

Aquaria closes her eyes, letting the weight of those words wash over her. 

"I.. I.. I have to g-go" Aquaria grabs her things from the table and side steps Miz, running out of the werk room. Aquaria would address this one day. But not today. Not now.

Miz watches Aquaria leave. She's just a ball of emotions. She doesn't know what what she wants yet, but Miz is willing to wait. Miz sighs and leaves the werk room, determined to pick up this conversation again later.

Miz Cracker wakes up in her hotel room the following morning and checks her alarm clock. She had exactly 20 minutes to get ready before the mini-bus picks her up and takes her to the studio. It's a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a dark turn once filming has finished.

Today's the day, Miz Cracker thinks to herself, out loud. Today is the day she's going to do something about this whole mess. The mess that the pretty little Aquaria made. She had wanted this girl for years and she knew Aquaria felt the same, the way she looked at her, told her so. She gets up and gets ready for the day. 

A knock on the door signals that it's time to go to the studio, so Miz follows the producer to the car and heads towards the werk room. 

The day goes by quickly, the mini challenge is filmed and the winner is announced. The producers quickly gathers the girls and goes through the schedule for tomorrow; looks like it's finally snatch game. This is what Aquaria was dreading, Miz thought to herself, looking at the blonde goddess next to her. She knew that Aquaria would be worried about this, as she'd expressed before her self doubt when it came to portraying a character.

What could I do to make her feel better? And to finally get the girl?

[it's midnight; Aquaria comes to Miz Cracker's hotel room for some last minute advice]

"This. Ends. Here."

The room is quiet. Aquaria is lay on the bed. She's naked, skin glowing as the moon light gently comes through the window and kisses her body. Miz wears a little black leather dress which she can barely breath in, and heels.

Aquaria is lay spread out on the bed, heart in her throat, anticipating Miz's next move. 

"Tell me you want this. I can make you feel better. You know I could give you whatever you wanted" Miz Cracker whispers to the blonde girl, as she circles around the bed, hands behind her back.

"I..I..Max, can we ta-?" Aquaria lifts her head off the bed to get a better look of Miz. Brown eyes meet dark, stormy, troubled eyes. 

It comes down hard. A big, heavy whip that strikes Aquaria's stomach, leaving her writhing in pleasure. She screams out loud, then stops, realising the trouble they'd both get in if anyone knew she was here. 

"No, baby. You know what you want and you know what to call me. Let's do it again." She loves the power she has over Aquaria. This is what Aqua needed; someone to show her the ropes and shut her mouth for 5 minutes. Someone who can make all the worry and anxiety go away; someone that loved her. 

"Miz Cracker.. I.. I want.."  
As Miz stands at the foot of the bed, smirking at the girl in front of her, she realises that she's in heaven. This, is what heaven is.

"Please fuck me. Show me how" Aquaria stumbles over her words, finally peeking open a  eye to look at Miz. This is the first time Aquaria has ever said these words aloud. It was like a song. 

Miz is still dressed, curves in all the right places and looking down at her with lust in her eyes.

"That's better" smiles Miz and she places small, accurate kisses from the tip of the young girl's toes, all the way up to her perfect folds.

"Mmm, baby, what's this?"

Aquaria's head snaps up, as she wonders what Miz is talking about. Her eyes are met with Miz's dark eyes. She's confused.

"This wet patch, Aqua?" Prompts Miz, gently circling the area around her clit. Aquaria sits up a little on her elbows and sees that she's become so wet that cum is literally dripping down her leg. She falls back to bed and then covers her face with her arm, embarrassed.

"No, Aquaria, don't be embarrassed. You've never been more beautiful than right now.. Just let this happen, baby" Miz says gently and kisses her soft lips. When Aquaria settles back down, she's rewarded with another strike of the whip. 

This time it comes down, hard, on her pussy, given her swollen little clit the attention she craved. 

Miz puts the whip on the floor and grabs each of Aquaria's legs, pulling her bottom forward and leaving her legs hanging of the bed. She squats in front of the blonde girl's tight entrance. 

"Shall I put my fingers in you, Aqua?" 

"Y-y-yes, finger fuck me, Miz" Aquaria sighs, writhing again. 

Miz inserts one finger into Aquaria's nasty, wet, little hole. She was tight. Fuck. Miz had dreamt of this day for so long. Looking up at Aquaria, she sees her eyes rolling backwards and her mouth forming a tiny 'o' shape. 

"Want more, baby girl?" Miz teases, slowly pumping the finger in and out of her entrance. 

"Yes, more please!" Aqua says as she throws her head back on the bed, body beginning to quake. 

Miz inserts 3 more fingers into the girl and pumps, going harder and harder. Miz feels Aquaria's pussy swallowing her fingers, hungrily, coating them in cum. She must be close. 

"My fingers feel good in that cunt, Aquaria. We should of done this a long time ago" 

Aquaria replies in broken screams and it's pretty obvious she's close. Leaning closer, fingers still in tact, she kisses and nibbles the younger girls growing clit. 

Aquaria is screaming now, rocking violently and tensing up around her fingers. 

"Come. NOW." Miz shouts at her, startling the girl and sending her into the most intense orgasm she's ever had. Miz watches the girl come undone before her, eyes rolling back into her head. She slows the pace as she gently takes her fingers out and sucks them clean. Looking at Aquaria be so vulnerable really made Miz's heart flutter. 

Once everything's calm again, Miz joins Aquaria on the bed, holding her close as they both catch their breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little 2 part series. Please leave a comment!
> 
> Love,   
> EP04 x


End file.
